


Anatomy

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Canada, F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Medicine, Multi, Polyamory, Toronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix to accompany Flashpoint hospital AU by hazelwho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Heartbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528452) by [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho). 



[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?cfkdpwcjld3p0xp)

1\. "Little Bones", The Tragically Hip  
2\. "Cut Me Up", The Headstones  
3\. "Slow Stroke", Greg MacPherson  
4\. "Surgery", Christine Fellows  
5\. "Oregon Hill", The Cowboy Junkies  
6\. "Almost", Sarah Harmer  
7\. "Cut a Man's Heart Out", Arlene Bishop  
8\. "Ain't No Cure for Love", Leonard Cohen  
9\. "The End of Medicine", The New Pornographers  
10\. "Shiny Plastic Bags", The Fugitives  
11\. "Sophie's Waltz", Nathan  
12\. "Shorebird", Kim Barlow  
13\. "Grace", Po Girl

[download .zip](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?or8vrznkwcdxciv)


End file.
